First Time
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Emily Fields has never had sex before and Alison DiLaurentis is grateful of that. Emison one-shot.


**This is going to be a one-shot of fetus Emison.**

 **This WILL NOT be continuted, unlike** ** _Second Chances_** **that was supposed to be just a one-shot of** ** _Club Walls and Bathroom Stalls_** **, haha.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, favoriting, and following** ** _Second Chances._** **The support is amazing.**

 **Enjoy :)**

#######

Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin, and Aria Montgomery sat in Alison's living room after a long day of being out by the pool all day.

"I'm beat, and hungry" Hanna sighed, leaning forward to grab a bag of chips from Aria and Spencer.

"Chips are the worst carbs, Han," Alison slyly remarked. Hanna pressed her lips together and leaned back in the couch, not grabbing the chips. Spencer rolled her eyes and gave Hanna the chip bag, "who cares?"

Alison shrugged her shoulders, "just trying to help her out, geez, calm down." Aria cleared her throat, "so, we're going to Noel's party tonight, right?"

"Duh, we'd be losers if we didn't," Alison replied, crossing her arms in her seat. Emily sighed, "do we have to go? I'm so tired from swimming all day." Alison turned her head to Emily, "seriously, Em? You're asking if we have to go to one of the biggest parties of the year? It's Noel's beginning of summer party, you're going."

Emily groaned softly and response. "Fine, if you don't want to go then don't, but you'll just be a lame who sits at home alone on Saturday night," Alison dryly said in response to Emily's groan.

Emily broke her eye contact from Alison and looked down at her hands.

"Alison" Spencer snapped, looking at Alison. The blonde raised her eyebrow, "what?"

Spencer didn't back down from Alison, she never did, "tone it down. Who cares if we eat chips or sit at home tonight?" Alison titled her head at the brunette, "I don't see you eating carbs or missing out on parties."

Spencer opened her mouth but shut it after realizing that this argument with Alison was going to be pointless and unworthy of Spencer's time. "Whatever, I'm going home to shower and get dressed for the party. Is anyone coming with me?"

Aria and Hanna stood up. "Yeah, I'll go," Aria quickly stated, she did not feel like being caught up in the storm that was Alison at the moment, and Hanna silently agreed. Emily stayed where she was seated in her chair.

As Spencer and Aria were talking to Alison about arrival plans, Hanna walked to Emily and softly nudged her, "you're not coming with us?" Emily shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm going to stay here with Ali."

Hanna made a face, "why? She's just shooting out insults today like a cannon." Emily shrugged, "I just don't want her to be by herself or feel left out." Hanna chuckled, "Em, it's Ali. She will never be left out."

"Han, we're ready," Aria threw out at Hanna. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours if you make it out alive." Emily playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at Hanna as the blonde walked away from her to leave Alison's house with Spencer and Aria.

Once the three girls were out of the house, Alison stood up off of her chair, "I knew you wouldn't leave me, Em."

Alison's voice was now sweet. It wasn't sarcastic or rough like earlier with the girls, but more smooth and soft. Emily returned a smile back to Alison. Alison walked over to Emily and stuck her hand out to her.

Emily looked at Alison with a confused expression, "what?"

"Let's go to my room," Alison replied.

Emily could have sworn that there was a big hint of flirtation in Alison's voice, but she didn't question it or hold herself up. Emily had already gotten burned once from assuming with Alison after kissing her in Rosewood High's lockerroom, and the flames still felt like they burned Emily.

Emily grabbed her bag with her clothes in them and reached out and placed her hand in Alison's as she stood up and followed the blonde upstairs to her room.

#######

Alison and Emily both took showers once they got upstairs and now they were sitting around in their comfy sweat pants and t-shirts as Alison was deciding what to wear.

"I need something hot to wear tonight. Like everyone is going to be there," the blonde commented.

Emily sat down on Alison's bed. Alison raked through her closet, without turning back to Emily she started talking, "what are you wearing?"

The brunette reached inside of her bag and pulled out jean shorts and a light blue tank top that was cut off a bit. The shirt was just barely short enough to expose the perfect amount of small stomach.

"Just something simple, shorts and tank," Emily replied. Alison kept rumbling through her closet, "I have a few ideas I want you to help me with."

Emily knew Alison always had to dress perfect, she always had to be perfect. Alison DiLaurentis was royalty in Rosewood, and had to keep impressing like she was.

Alison pulled out two dresses from her closet. One dress was black, short, and had a v-line cut in the dress. It was very simple but also very sexy. Alison held it up to her body, "do you think this one is hot?"

There that tone was again. Emily felt her mouth go dry at the blonde in front of her, "uh.. yeah, I think that one would look great." Alison put up the other dress next her body now, "but what about this one?"

The second dress was a short dress with white on the top and red on the bottom. It had no sleeves or any neck, just started around the chest and it would have been a bit more fitted to Alison's upper body, but with a little flow around her butt and thighs.

Emily knew Alison would look good in both whichever decision she made. "Either one, Ali. They both are pretty," Emily honestly replied.

Alison walked over to Emily with the dresses in her hand, "but I want _your_ favorite on me." Emily felt her heart beat increase as Alison stepped closer to her, but what greatly helped were Alison's tone and words.

Emily looked back and forth between both dresses, trying to avoid eye contact with Alison, "I think you should go with the first one. I really like it." Alison put the other dress down and her lips started pulling into a smile.

This wasn't just a normal smile, this was one of Alison's signature flirtatious smiles, "do you like the v-neck on it?" Emily felt her cheeks redden at the thought that Alison might be thinking that Emily wants to look at her cleavage.

"Yeah, it's cute on the dress," Emily replied. "What about on me?" Alison asked. Emily nodded, "it's cute on you too." Alison stared at Emily for about a second and Emily nervously tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

Alison took the other dress back to her closet as Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?… hey, Ben…I'm at Ali's getting ready for the party tonight…haha, no, Ben, stop it…okay…bye."

Alison put the dress back on the hanger and shut her closet door, "what did he want?" The blonde's attitude had definitely shifted. No longer was her tone flirtatious, this tone was sharp and annoyed.

"He was just calling to make sure I was going to Noel's party tonight," Emily replied. Alison rolled her eyes, "well you are, with me."

Emily sighed, "Ali, I know you don't like him—,"

"Then why are you still dating him?" Alison harshly said, cutting Emily off.

"He treats me really good, Ali," Emily replied, defending her boyfriend.

"Em, my grandpa's friends treats me good but you don't see me trying to date them," Alison remarked. Emily laughed, "ew, Ali, that's not the same thing." Alison didn't laugh or smile, "but you get the point. Just because he treats you good doesn't mean you have to stay. Do you even really like him?"

Emily took a second to reply, "yes."

"Bullshit."

"Alison!"

"What?! It is. You don't like him and you definitely don't love him. You won't even spread your legs for him, you're not attracted to him," Alison scoffed. Emily didn't respond, she just pressed her lips together in a hard line.

Alison saw Emily frustrated and sat on the bed beside of her, "I'm sorry. I just think you should be with someone else. Someone who you deserve. And that's not Ben. You and I both know it."

Alison reached out her hand and put it on Emily's thigh, "you know that, right?"

Emily couldn't stay mad at Alison, especially when she was this close to her and touching her. The brunette nodded her head.

Alison kept her hand on Emily's thigh and her voice started to soften again, "you need to be with someone who makes you feel butterflies when they're close to you, and who you want to kiss at the kissing rock, and who you can't wait to get home in bed for the night."

Emily blushed at the thought of sex, "I'm not even sure if I'm ready for that." Alison softly squeezed Emily's thigh, "I think you are."

"How do you know?" Emily asked. Alison looked down at Emily's lips, "just something about you." Alison's blue eyes traveled back up to Emily's brown eyes, "there's something different about you. I just don't get this vibe that you're shy in the sheets."

Emily's blush deepened, "I've never been in the sheets with anyone." Alison rubbed her fingers on Emily's thigh, "I know. Sweet, innocent Emily."

Emily felt herself tingle under Alison's fingers. "Break up with Ben," Alison said so soft it was almost a whisper, "you know it's the right thing to do." Alison took her hand from Emily's thigh and grabbed Emily's phone to hand it to her.

Emily knew that Alison was right, even if she came about it the wrong way. Ben was a sweet boyfriend, but Emily just wasn't into it, and that wasn't fair to either of them.

Emily typed away on her phone and Alison watched. The brunette put her phone on Alison's bedside table and turned back to the blonde. Emily softly smiled at Alison and Alison gave Emily a proud smile back, "good girl."

"Ali, I think I have to tell you something," Emily said a bit nervously. Alison tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder as her blue eyes looked upon Emily waiting for her to continue.

"I don't think I was ever attracted to Ben," Emily slowly stated. "Duh," Alison replied, "he's actually hot and you never once looked at him like you wanted to rip his clothes off."

"I don't really know how to do all of that, Ali," Emily softly responded. Alison moved a bit closer to Emily, "what do you mean?"

Emily felt herself stiffen from being so close to Alison, "I don't really know if I'm good at kissing or sex with a boy."

"Did Ben ever say you were a good kisser?" Alison asked.

Emily shook her head, "he never said. I just know he wanted to have sex a lot, but I stopped him every time."

"You're not a bad kisser, Em. I could tell Ben that myself," Alison chuckled. Emily didn't respond, she just stared down at the ground. Alison put her hand under Emily's chin to lift her face back up, "Em, you didn't have to have sex with Ben or try to please him, especially when you didn't want to. Your first time should be with someone you don't want to stop or keep your hands off of."

"Was that how your first time was?" Emily asked. Alison shook her head, "nope. Horrible first time experience. The guy only lasted like two minutes before he got off. No stamina or control at all."

A sultry smile wiped across of Alison's face, "I bet two girls can have sex for hours." Emily titled her head, "like, lesbians?" Alison nodded, "mhm. I bet lesbian sex is honestly so good."

"Why do you say that?" Emily asked.

Alison softly put one hand between Emily's legs and cupped her vagina and started softly rubbing the fabric of Emily's sweatpants against Emily's heat. Emily's body jumped in shock and her eyes widened. Emily couldn't stop Alison's motion. And she didn't want to.

"Girls love being touched like this," Alison softly replied, "but guys are so rough, they just want their fix and their done."

Alison leaned her head closer to Emily's neck and she talked against Emily's skin, her warm breath hitting Emily and making the brunette shutter, "girls take their time and make sure they're making the other one feel good."

Alison placed a small kiss on Emily's neck and Emily let out a breath in response, still feeling Alison rubbing against her. Alison kissed up to Emily's ear, "does that feel good?" she whispered.

Emily stuttered in response, unable to keep herself calm, "yea—ye—uh—yeah."

Alison motioned for Emily to scoot back with her on the bed. Emily did as told and Alison leaned over Emily. Emily brought her free hand to Emily's breasts, "and guys usually tug on these so hard. Like they aren't sensitive."

Alison softly grabbed onto one of Emily's breasts through her shirt and massaged the lump gently. Emily had never felt anything in her life more powerful that what she was feeling under Alison right now.

Alison took her hand and reached under Emily's shirt and reached around to unhook Emily's bra, "and most guys don't even know how to do this." Alison unlatched Emily's bra and the cloth became loose in Emily's shirt.

"Up," Alison whispered. Emily lifted her arms and Alison took off Emily's shirt along with her bra. Alison looked down at Emily's chest and stomach, "swimming has done you well. I feel sorry for Ben that he didn't get to experience this."

Alison took both of Emily's breasts in each of her hands and squeezed the globes with her hands. Alison ran her thumb over Emily's nipple. Emily softly moaned and Alison chuckled, "it's okay to moan with me, Em. I want to hear you. I want to be the first name you ever moan."

Alison leaned forward to Emily's lips, "I want to be the first to explore your body. Is that okay?" Emily nodded and leaned forward to press her lips against Alison's for the first time in months and for the second time ever.

Alison kept her lips moving perfectly along with Emily's. Alison reached blow to Emily's thighs and spread them apart. Emily easily allowed Alison to part her legs as Alison reached a hand in Emily's pants and through her underwear.

Alison stuck her fingers low between Emily's legs and felt Emily's heat. Emily gasped at feeling Alison between her legs. "I bet I'm the only one who can make you this wet," Alison darkly commented.

The blonde reached one finger through Emily's heat and guided her fingers back up to Emily's clit. "This is what makes girls go crazy," Alison mumbled against Emily's lips. Emily's body jumped when Alison started rubbing on the clit.

"Oh God, Ali, what is this," Emily moaned, flexing her hips with Alison's fingers. Emily had never felt this before, she had never anything against her clit and it was the most sensational thing she had ever felt. Her whole body felt good. Between her legs felt amazing. And _Alison_ was the one doing it.

"Ali.." Emily moaned. Alison smirked, "that's right, just moan my name and feel me." Emily looked down at what was happening. She couldn't see Alison's fingers because she was underneath her sweatpants, but she saw Alison's arm go down into her pants and the bugle from Alison's hand moving.

Emily leaned back and threw her back backwards and moaned Alison's name again. The blonde watched as Emily fell apart underneath her. She loved being the first one to do this to Emily. Alison leaned down and kissed Emily's neck.

She picked a spot on Emily's neck and started to suck on the skin as she kept her fingers rolling on Emily's bud. The brunette could barely hold herself together. Her body vibrated and pulsed under Alison.

Emily closed her eyes and let out a moan, "Ali." Alison sucked harder on the skin and moved her fingers faster on Emily's clit. Emily felt her legs start to tense, "Ali…please…God…what is…. happening….Ali.." Emily moaned, breathlessly. Alison smiled while sucking on Emily's neck. She thought it was adorable that Emily had never orgasmed before, so she didn't know the process or the build up.

"Relax, Em," Alison mumbled, "just let me make you feel good." Emily's breathes started to grow shorter. Alison knew with it being Emily's first time and also with how aroused she gets around Alison, it wouldn't take that long before she came.

"Alison," Emily moaned. Alison picked herself up to look at Emily shaking under her. She wanted to watch Emily's first undoing. Emily's legs started to shake and she started flexing her hips against Alison's touch, "Ali."

Alison's lips started to curve into a smile as the brunette's bud hardened. Emily let out a large moan and gripped Alison's bed sheets hard, "Alison…Ali…oh God…don't stop….Ali…Ali."

Emily chanted out Alison's name over and over again as her orgasm rolled through her body for the first time. Alison watched as Emily shook and lifted her hips up and down in rhythm. She watched Emily moan, turned into scream, her name as her body was uncontrolled.

"You have the sexiest moans," Alison stated and Emily was still moaning Alison's name. "Ali…please stop…I can't….handle…it," Emily said, grabbing Alison's forearm to stop her fingers from rubbing on her swollen and tinder clit.

Alison slowed her fingers and pulled out of Emily's pants. "I wouldn't mind being your second, or your third, or your fourth," Alison commented. Emily let out a final breath of air and tried to catch her breath again.

"Screw the party tonight," Alison said as she walked over and locked her bedroom door and cut off the lights, "I'm screwing you instead."


End file.
